


Day 4; Svance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Day four of Kinktober 2018.Prompts chosen: Mirror Sex.





	Day 4; Svance

Sven smiled at Lance in the mirror. "Look at yourself... you are beautiful.." He lowered his hand, trailing a finger along Lance's lower lips, which earned him a small whine. "You are very wet, you know..." He pulled his finger back, showing the now shining pad of it.  
  
Lance took a deep breath. "Sven..." His breath hitched as Sven started rubbing soft circles into his dick. He watched in the mirror as Sven's thumb circled and pressed against the sensitive nub. He was glad he'd shaved since he had a little bit of an easier time just _seeing_ what Sven was doing to him.  
  
They continued like that for a long moment, the soft pressure doing nothing to relieve Lance, but it was doing something. A slow build up of pleasure that he knew would take far too long to build, but once he was tipped over the edge he would come so hard he'd see Heaven.  
  
Sven kissed Lance's temple lightly. "Do you want more, my Paladin?" He'd taken to calling Lance that. After all, he was a paladin, and he was his. "Do you want my fingers? Or do you want to sit on my cock?" His face gained a soft blush, as it usually did when he used that sort of language. It wasn't something that he was used to. But Lance enjoyed it, and he wanted nothing more than for Lance to enjoy himself.  
  
Lance thought for a few seconds, just long enough for Sven to rub his dick in just the right way for him to cry out. "Cock..! I want to sit on your cock.." Sven's cock was long and thick, it managed to fill him like nothing else could.  
  
Sven nodded and grabbed a condom. He took it out of the packet it before rolling it on. After all, they didn't want an accident to happen, especially since they were technically at war. "You can do it now." He was a little excited. He loved when Lance sat on his cock and bounced.  
  
Lance licked his lips and got up, just enough to line himself up with Sven's cock and slowly sink down. He went in stages so he didn't hurt himself, only taking him bit by bit instead of all at once like he wanted. He panted lightly as he sat flush with Sven's lap. His eyes were drawn to the mirror... Specifically to where he and Sven were connected. How his lips puffed out, his hole stretched around Sven's cock. "Fuck.."  
  
Sven bit his lip and held back from thrusting up into the heat that surrounded his cock. He didn't want to hurt Lance, and since he hadn't given the okay, he would remain still. He looked at Lance's face in the mirror and saw how intently he was looking at their reflection. "You are truly beautiful. I had hoped this would show you that.." He still had some hopes that it would.  
  
Lance nodded once, "Yeah..." He slowly started moving his hips, his eyes never leaving the mirror. It was kind of amazing, how Sven's cock disappeared inside of him. He let out soft moans as he slowly bounced. He thought that the mirror added an element that definitely hadn't been there before.Watching himself was like voyeurism and exhibitionism rolled into one, in some strange way, and it was _definitely_ doing something to him.  
  
He let out a moan when Sven decided to assist in fucking him, moving his hips up as Lance was on the downward swing of his bounces. "F-fuck..." He moved one hand away from supporting himself so that he could rub his cock.  
  
Sven moved Lance's hand out of the way, earning a nice pout from Lance, and replaced it with his own, rubbing his dick slowly. "You look good.. So good... You're beautiful." His other hand moved up, slowly running his hand down Lance's chest, over the scars, and down his torso.  
  
He thrust up again, causing Lance to gasp. "Keep your eyes on yourself. I want you to watch yourself when you come. Can you do that for me?" After Lance nodded he moved, grabbing Lance's hips with both hands in order to support him before thrusting up into him with a light moan.  
  
Lance's eyes widened as he was thrust into. His right hand went back to his cock, rubbing it along with the thrusts. In almost no time at all he was panting, the slowly growing need to come was building a little quicker than anticipated. His eyes never left the mirror, instead taking in his own appearance. How his face was flushed red, though his body also seemed to have a nice flush to it as well. His eyes were mildly glazed with pleasure. Most of all though, he was absolutely soaking wet. Each thrust Sven gave him made an obscene noise, it seemed like.  
  
He rubbed his dick harder, chasing the impending orgasm. "I'm.. I'm close.."  
  
Sven sped up his thrusts. "You can come. Watch yourself come. You are breathtaking.." He kissed the nape of Lance's neck."  
  
Lance nodded. Just a few moments later the build up became too much and he came, his walls clenching rhythmically around Sven's cock. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he'd managed to keep his eyes open as he came. He saw how he looked, how his face screwed in pleasure, his back arching ever so slightly. He watched as his hips seemed to move of their own accord and his eyes seemed to gloss over in please. He watched as Sven's mouth made a nice 'o' as he came only a moment after himself.  
  
Lance continued looking as they both slowly came down, their breathing heavy. "You're right.. that was beautiful..."   
  
Sven kissed his cheek and softly replied, "I'm glad."

  
  



End file.
